One Day Until Forever
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: One day until forever Barney & Robin think about their wedding the night before they get married. They think about the wedding and about themselves and their relationship. B/R's POV one shot!


A one shot B/R story: The day before Barney & Robin's wedding.

*****One Day Until Forever*****

_**Robin**_

In a hotel room in Long Island:

The night before her wedding is almost here, she was so excited but a bit nervous. Robin smiled as she looked at her wedding dress hanging over her bed. She thought to herself, "wow tomorrow's the day, the day I never thought would be." 8 years ago, Robin never thought about getting married, in fact she told herself then that she didn't see herself as that kind of woman. The woman who would settledown, get married and have kids She never thought that marriage and falling in love was even possible. Well, things since then have changed. She fell in love, she fell in love with her best friend. She never in a million years thought that would be possible, but every minute, every moment, every day, when she looks at Barney she realizes that everything is possible only if you really want it. Yes, Robin has never pictured herself the married type but with Barney. With Barney, it's different, it's something that nobody will ever understand only them. Barney & Robin, Robin & Barney, two people who never wanted commitment or marriage are actually getting married tomorrow. If Robin thought back to 5 years ago, she had gone through her own break up and wondered if she'd be able to even give another person her love.

Love: It's a powerful thing, it's something that nobody will ever break and with Barney that's what she now believes to be true. Back 8 even 5 years ago she didn't believe that anyone would actually love her, love _her_ for her but Barney does. She didn't think back then that she'd be able to truly give her heart to someone and love them either but when she's with Barney... Each and ever day is more special and more wonderful than she'd imagined. Sometimes she wondered why Barney loves her so much but then she looks down at her hand with her beautiful engagement ring he has given her and it all clicks in her mind at that moment. Barney, truly loves her and this ring is something more powerful than anyone including herself would believe. Her love for Barney is something that in her mind and heart that will last forever and she now truly believes that. Their love is the most possible and powerful thing it gave her hope, hope fore love, hope for the future and hope of having someone you love standing by you through thick and thin for the rest of your life.

She looked down at her ring on her finger and smiled again but this time a little tear came down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She stares at her ring on her finger and then looks over to where her wedding dress hung and even more tears started to come down.

It took a while for Robin to get control over her emotions but then once she was okay again she smiled again, this time to herself and said. "I'm marrying Barney Stinson tomorrow." And after that she slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

_**Barney**_

In another room Barney was pacing the room deep in thought. He thought about tomorrow, he thought about Robin and he thought about how nervous he's been over the last couple of days. He's rewrote his vows about 5 times already making sure everything he wants to say to Robin tomorrow is perfect. He was nervous but excited to marry the love of his life tomorrow but mostly nervous because he had this funny feeling that something will go horribly wrong tomorrow but right now he can't think about that.

His thoughts are about Robin, wondering how she's doing in the other room, if she's nervous, excited or just worried a little like he is. He had another thought that she's probably nervous and excited too. The one thing that has always been there from the start has been this instant almost identical connection between them and it's something that has grown over the years into something more. Love. It grew into love, if you asked Barney 5 or even 2 year ago he'd say to you that he didn't think it would be possible to get married. In fact, the reason why his relationship with Robin the first time around ended so badly. It was because he was getting scared, scared that they are moving into that zone of going to the next level of their relationship which would be marriage. 4 years ago, marriage wasn't an option but he didn't want to lose Robin so he pushed himself into taking the relationship more seriously and it backfired on him big time. He was not ready at all for that serious relationship so he got scared and ran but now. Now, it's different, now he's ready for marriage and to be with Robin forever.

Everything he thought would never be possible has become possible in more ways than he thought. The connection between him and Robin was always strong enough to lead them back to each other. He has never once stopped thinking about her over the years after their break up and he knows she never stopped thinking about him. This is what brought them to the not so good thinking, they cheated, slept with each other only over a year ago and even if that was a mistake and both were still not ready to be with each other yet back then. They still never stopped thinking or loving each other and that's what's made Barney run that Play on Robin and proposed. He knew that they were both ready to be together again, the reason he proposed was because he knew that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone without the only person who's always been there in more ways than one.

Finally, tomorrow is the day and after he stopped pacing with nerves he sat on the bed put the piece of paper with his vows on it on the nightstand slipped under the covers and went to sleep with a smile on his face thinking that tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that will last forever.

"I'm marrying Robin Scherbatsky tomorrow."

_Sometimes I wake up with a sadness  
Other days, it feels like madness  
So, what would I do without you_

When colors turn to shades of gray  
With the weight of the world at the end of the day  
Oh, what would I do without you

A decade goes by without a warning  
And there's still a kindness in your eyes  
Amidst the questions and the worry  
A peace of mind always takes me by surprise

I feel like I'm walking with eyes as blind  
As a man without a lantern in a coal mine  
Oh, what would I do without you

My imagination gets the best of me  
And I'm trying to hide  
Lost at sea  
Oh, what would I do without you

The difference between what I've said and done  
And you're still standing by my side  
A guilty soul and a worried mind  
I will never make it  
If I'm on my own

So you got the morning  
I got midnight  
You are patient  
I'm always on time  
Oh, what would I do without you

You got your sunshine  
I got rain clouds  
You got hope  
I got my doubts

So, what would I do without you  
Oh, what would I do without you  
Oh, what would I do without you 

The song is "What Would I Do without You" by Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors it was at the end of Ring Up.

Thanks for reading I hope to read some replies. :)


End file.
